<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mira dentro de mí by Lagar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457896">Mira dentro de mí</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagar/pseuds/Lagar'>Lagar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SUPEROJAS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagar/pseuds/Lagar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de ayudar a Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers no deja de pensar en ella. <br/>Andrea Rojas tenía opiniones fuertes sobre Kara Danvers y ningún favor las cambiaría. Pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mira dentro de mí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                       </p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       </p>
<p>Era normal; sentir cierta curiosidad por Kara Danvers, sobre todo cuando no toleraba a las personas como ella; tan dual, lenta pero con tiempo de sobra; apresurada al escribir pero se tomaba horas para editar. No concordaba con ella ni un poco en lo laboral pero no podía despedir a los empleados sólo por eso.</p>
<p>Ya sabía que este día llegaría, en donde nuevamente me negaría a publicar un artículo sobre esos temas políticos que tanto le encantan; por eso al terminar la junta del viernes le pedí frente a todos que se quedara; los demás salieron y Nia Nal al final cerró las puertas; intentando que Kara la mirara; la chica me agradaba, respetuosa y versada en el ámbito de la moda, justo lo que buscaba para esta revista.</p>
<p>Kara no estalló como yo imaginaba; se mantuvo en silencio mientras le explicaba el por qué no iba a publicar su investigación sobre una ruta marítima de la hampa para proveer armamento a algunas ciudades cercanas. Una parte de mi estaba agradecida con su comportamiento; no me gustaba levantar la voz porque sé lo que se siente y deja mucho que desear sobre uno mismo. Le recordé que estaba buscando otro tipo de periodismo en estos momentos y asintió con la cabeza sin mirarme.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto y que no eres feliz aquí, pero al menos deberías mirarme a la cara mientras te hablo"</em>
</p>
<p>Levantó la vista y sus ojos soportaron a los míos, la mueca que moldeaba su boca dijo lo que sus palabras no.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Muéstrame que puedes trabajar los temas que te entrego; habrás ganado un Pulitzer Kara pero si no me entregas lo que estoy buscando, ni ese ni otro premio te harán ganar dinero en ésta empresa, necesito material publicado, con los temas que les estoy pidiendo a todos"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Seguiré trabajando en ello, señorita Rojas, gracias"</em>
</p>
<p>Sabía que Kara era algo maleducada a pesar de ser la dulce persona de la que todos tenían buenas referencias; salió de la oficina sin esperar a que diera por terminada la junta. Honestamente pensé que se retiraría del edificio, después de todo mañana era sábado y no sería necesaria su presencia; me sorprendió cuando me preparaba para salir con la idea de ir ya a casa, ella aún estaba en su escritorio, escribiendo veloz; la mayor parte del piso estaba a obscuras, su escritorio tenía 2 lámparas encendidas; me sentía incómoda con la idea de pasar a su lado para retirarme y que ella aún se quedara; me estaba armando de valor o esperando que me dejara de importar para marcharme cuando sonó mi teléfono celular.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Por supuesto que no estaba feliz, ya sabía que ella no publicaría mi artículo, mi idea era mostrarle la calidad de mi trabajo, comprometiéndome a entregar reportajes y notas enteras, alguna parte de ella debería entender que aún había personas interesadas en el periodismo verdadero; sentía como día a día se borraba el buen nombre de Catco, con cada clic, vista o like que generaban las notas efímeras sobre habladurías, cuestionarios y publicaciones tan variadas que pronto seríamos una red de entretenimiento banal.</p>
<p>Ella tenía algo de razón, era su revista, y aunque no podía dictar mi estilo sí tenía control total de los temas y la palabra final de las publicaciones. Estaba terminando dos trabajos pequeños, uno sobre una ridícula nueva marca de ropa, la cual cada prenda costaba lo mismo que mi renta. El otro "artículo" era sobre comida casual local, al menos de eso sí que sabía mucho; había ido a varios food trucks así que tenía un amplio repertorio y las varias opiniones de Kelly, quien era fanática de probar lugares nuevos.</p>
<p>Se me hacía extraño que la señorita Rojas siguiera en su oficina tan tarde; a esta hora ya estaba fuera o al menos en la otra parte del edificio, la parte que pertenece a Obsidian. De pronto, un grito proveniente desde la oficina principal me alertó, a prisa abrí la puerta de su oficina para encontrarla temblando, tratando de guardar varias cosas a la vez en un bolso.</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar así Kara, sal por favor"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Escuché un grito, pensé que estaba en peligro"</em> - No sé si estaba en peligro pero su pulso estaba acelerado, lloraba también -</p>
<p><em>"Sal de aquí, vete a tu casa o a donde sea"</em> - Intentó ponerse el abrigo largo y negro pero no lo consiguió, se exasperó y lo estrujó en sus manos -</p>
<p><em>"Parece que tiene prisa pero debería tomarse un minuto para disipar sus ideas y, y.."</em> - Cómo decirle que se calme sin ser tan directa - <em>"Y avanzar con seguridad"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"No puedo avanzar con seguridad al fin del mundo en donde mi padre se consume en una cama de hospital, ¿o conoces un portal que me haga llegar con seguridad en un minuto a Argentina? ¿no verdad?"</em>
</p>
<p>Ni siquiera me estaba mirando, no era necesario verle los ojos cuando el tono de su voz me hacía saber que estaba a punto de aventarme a un lado para poder pasar. Seguía llorando, con una mano tocaba el celular, la otra la tenía en los labios, en un puño suprimiendo los sollozos. Tan pronto como se me ocurrió una idea supe que no debía hablar, pero las palabras ya había salido de mi boca.</p>
<p><em>"¿Qué?"</em> - Dijo levantando la mirada -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Conozco a alguien que la puede llevar"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tengo mi propio avión privado"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Espere, dos minutos, no se mueva" - </em>Dijo que no iba a esperarme y que estaba loca; por eso me di prisa y la alcancé en el primer piso antes de que saliera del ascensor-</p>
<p><em>"Kara Danvers dijo que necesitaba un favor"</em> - Aparecí como Supergirl ante ella y le bloquee la salida - "<em>Regresemos al piso de Catco, podemos despegar desde el balcón"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Despegar?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"La llevaré hasta Argentina, se tendrá que poner este casco y la deberé llevar dentro de esta.. cápsula que parece más bien una bolsa de dormir, sólo así podré llevarla a una velocidad considerablemente alta pero sin que sufra algún malestar o daño su cuerpo"</em>
</p>
<p>No la dejé hablar mientras le explicaba cómo procederíamos, su mirada se movía de un lado a otro, buscando en mi persona rastro de alguna mentira o qué sé yo. La direccioné antes a su oficina para dejar el bolso y otras cosas que cargaba.</p>
<p>
  <em>"No hay tiempo para más explicaciones, Kara Danvers dijo que era urgente y ésta es la manera más rápida que existe para llevarla señorita Rojas, si prefiere que la lleve al aeropuerto también puedo hacerlo"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, no gracias, es que me parece fuera de este mundo, es irreal esto"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Técnicamente sí soy de otro mundo, así que si acepta debemos marcharnos ya"</em>
</p>
<p>Intentó llevar muchas cosas pero sólo podía cargar con lo básico, celular, billetera y pasaporte, el peso no era un problema pero la comodidad y seguridad era lo más importante. Le envié a Alex un mensaje rápido y sencillo, uno que seguro contestaría fúrica pero que yo no leería hasta quizá dentro de unas 6 horas. Despegamos desde Catco, le dije en dónde pondría mis manos y me aseguré de encontrar la posición menos molesta. Parecía como si cargara una oruga gigante, hicimos sólo 2 paradas en el trayecto antes de llegar a Buenos Aires, una en el centro de México y otra en el norte de Perú; en donde Andrea Rojas hizo una llamada, no sé a quién, me alejé un poco para darle privacidad. Me dijo que su ciudad estaba de hecho media hora antes de llegar a Buenos Aires, le pedí disculpas anticipadas pues entrando a la ciudad tendría que moverme más rápido para evitar que alguien viera que transportaba algo o a alguien, a señas cuando todavía estábamos en Perú describió el tipo de edificios que debía buscar, los cuales me ayudarían a encontrar la clínica privada en donde estaba el señor Rojas.</p>
<p>Ayudaba que fueran después de las 3 de la mañana, por lo que no había gente en las calles, el efímero ruido facilitó el concentrarme en los edificios; la clínica parecía más una iglesia, era de un sólo piso, alejada del centro de la ciudad. No quise perder tiempo y deje a Andrea en la entrada, iba a ocultarme en algún jardín o techo pero me pidió que la acompañara, dijo que el lugar era confiable y que eran conocidos de su familia por lo que no habría habladurías. Acepté incómoda. En la recepción la recibió una doctora muy joven, se abrazaron y nos pidió que la siguiéramos.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fue un susto pequeño pero no pudimos dejarlo pasar Andrea, no se va a ir hasta que creamos que es necesario y no te puedes quedar acá, en la mañana cuando despierte le diremos que llegaste y que vendrás a verlo, si te quedas y te mira se nos vuelve a infartar"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pero..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Haceme caso y anda a descansar, lo podes ver ahora sólo desde la puerta, no lo vayas a despertar. Te quiero aquí temprano y tranquila"</em>
</p>
<p>El tono de voz de la doctora me hizo entender que eran al menos conocidas, pese a la edad aparente y a la estatura pequeña de la doctora imponía mucho respeto, incluso miedo, con esos ojos obscuros, ese tipo de ojos al que no se les escapa nada. Acompañó a Andrea a la puerta en donde balbucearon en voz lenta, luego le dio un abrazo de lado y unas palmadas en la espalda y la encaminó al pasillo en donde yo estaba esperando.</p>
<p><em>"Supergirl, llévela y que descanse, mucho gusto"</em> - Me dio la mano y se fue en dirección a otro pasillo -</p>
<p>Andrea comenzó a llorar de nuevo, quise darle espacio pero se acercó hacia a mi y me abrazó con fuerza, le pregunté la dirección de su casa y me la dio sin titubeos, pudimos haber tomado un taxi pero ya eran demasiadas reglas rotas, una más no afectaría en nada. No quiso ponerse el casco ni la protección; la cubrí un poco con la capa y en posición de "novia" nos retiramos.</p>
<p>La casa de la familia Rojas es una hermosa finca; probablemente tiene 4 veces el tamaño que toda la propiedad de Eliza; un enorme jardín trasero parece ser el corazón del hogar, hay una mesa redonda, sillones amplios y un asador de carne bastante grande. Andrea me explicó que sus padres están divorciados, su madre vive en España y su papá vive aquí con su hermano mayor que hace años enviudó; un par de personas les ayudaban con la limpieza y cocina. El tío fui quien le marcó para informarle de la condición del señor Rojas y él mismo se estaba quedando en el hospital a cuidarlo esa noche; no sé si Andrea lo vio en la habitación desde afuera o si el señor se encontraba en el baño o cafetería.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mi alcoba y la de huéspedes están en el segundo piso, puedo prestarte una bata de baño para que te asees"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No es necesario, me regreso ahora mismo a casa"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Por más superhéroe que seas estoy segura necesitas descansar, por favor déjame mostrarte mi gratitud ahora de esta manera"</em>
</p>
<p>Voltee a todos lados en la casa, Andrea se adentraba a lo que parecía ser la cocina - <em>"Acompáñame, no puedo dormir sin haber cenado"</em> - Igual que yo - <em>"¿Tienes hambre?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Mucha, sí"</em>
</p>
<p>Yo no había aceptado quedarme, al parecer a ella no le importaba escuchar la respuesta de ningún humano o alienígena, incluso su oferta de alojamiento sonó como una decisión tomada por las dos.</p>
<p>La cocina era muy linda. La pared alta izquierda estaba cubierta de ventanales, había de frente una puerta muy ancha que daba al jardín. En el centro una barra con una estufa empotrada; en la parte izquierda estaba el horno, alacenas, y jarros con ingredientes, cafeteras y utensilios. En la parte derecha estaba el refrigerador, un congelador y uno de esos mini bares bodega para guardar alcohol.</p>
<p>Tomó una tabla de madera, un par de cuchillos y me pidió que sacara del refrigerador todo lo que hubiera para preparar sándwiches; le tomé la palabra y saqué quesos, carnes, y como seguramente se cuida tomé unos vegetales. Ella se puso a cortar los vegetales y el pan; me dio instrucciones de colocar los ingredientes.</p>
<p><em>"¿Qué tanto comes supergirl?" -</em> Preguntó mientras untaba mayonesa y mostaza en algunos de los panes -</p>
<p><em>"Creo que podría comerme al menos 10 de estos"</em> - Sacó otra bolsa con pan, uno que era alargado y me explicó que ese en su país lo comían con algo que parecía una salchicha enorme. Le sugerí que comenzara a comer y que yo comería mientras me preparaba uno seguido del otro. Se notaba cansada, muy cansada.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste, me hubiera gustado que nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Igual a mi"</em> - Dije mordiendo el quinto emparedado o lo que sea que estaba comiendo -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Seguro escuchaste en la clínica, mi padre tiene un corazón débil; durante muchos años tomó medicamentos y una de las consecuencias es ésta, quizá se agitó, mi tío lo encontró en el suelo"</em>
</p>
<p>No tenía idea de que Andrea Rojas fuera una mujer tan abierta a hablar de su vida. De ella no sabía nada, mas que su fase como jefa en Catco, la única persona que sabe de ella es Lena, quien no quiere verme y me dejó en claro que espera nuestra <em>relación</em> sea sólo laboral de ser necesario. Estábamos en su oficina cuando me dijo esas palabras, creo que esa fue la primera vez que me despedí de ella en silencio; su expresión de odio me dio un futuro anticipado y desde entonces he respetado sus deseos, eso fue hace 2 meses por cierto.</p>
<p><em>"¿Cómo es que Kara Danvers puede contactarte tan rápido?" </em>- Por eso no debí haberme ofrecido -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hemos colaborado en algunas ocasiones, nos debemos uno que otro favor"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pues ahora yo les debo a ambas mucho"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"No fue nada" - </em>Ella al parecer había terminado de cenar, tomaba un agua frutal pero no reconocí de qué era, me miraba de reojo - <em>"Estoy segura de que ella está feliz de ayudar"</em></p>
<p><em>"¿Kara Danvers es quizá familiar tuyo o tu novia?" </em>- Mordí el séptimo emparedado a prisa mientras sonreía - <em>"Podría apostar que esa mujer no es de este planeta, es muy noble e ingenua, para su propio bien"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Somos colegas por así decirlo, sólo eso"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Claro, por eso te dio risa cuando te pregunté" - </em>Pensé que no se había dado cuenta -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Me da risa cada vez que la gente asume que estamos saliendo sólo por ser conocidas"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Puedo guardar un secreto Supergirl, aunque no lo parezca, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi, estoy contigo y con ella en deuda infinita"</em>
</p>
<p>Comenzó a guardar las cosas que ya no estábamos usando, se lavó las manos y esperó a que yo terminara. Aún tenía hambre, pero ella estaba reclinada en la entrada de la cocina y me estaba mirando; quizá le pareció extraña la velocidad a la que comía o que no tenía llenadera; como sea traté de disimular que me sentía cohibida al notar sus mis miradas nada discretas. Subimos las escaleras al segundo piso y me mostró la habitación en donde iba a quedarme, dentro del clóset había sábanas, almohadas y un par de batas de baño. Era precioso el lugar, con un techo muy elevado y casi todas las superficies y acabados eran de madera; al centro había una cama y en frente una chimenea. Me señaló una puerta del baño.</p>
<p><em>"Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría verte en la mañana, despertaré espero a las 8, podemos desayunar antes de que te marches, ¿aceptarías?" </em>- Vaya, al menos esta vez preguntó antes de asumir. Yo estaba quitándome la capa cerca de la cama, ella estaba por salir, ya se estaba desabrochando la camisa-</p>
<p><em>"Por supuesto, gracias por dejar que me quede" </em>- Tomé asiento para comenzar a quitarme las botas; Andrea se acercó a abrazarme y me besó en ambas mejillas -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Descansa, buenas noches"</em>
</p>
<p>Esta noche había sido una de las más bizarras que había experimentado en donde nada alienígena tuviera que estar involucrado. Estaba en la casa de una mujer, mi jefa, que estoy segura me detesta, en otro país, por razones que nada tienen que ver conmigo; estaba también muy cansada como para pensar demasiado en ello. Le informé a Alex mi paradero, con pocas palabras le dije el por qué y también le dije que estaría de regreso después del mediodía; finalicé el mensaje dándole las buenas noches para cerrar la conversación.</p>
<p>Tomé un baño con agua caliente y limpié como pude mi traje, botas y capa, quedaron bastante limpios después de usar un poco mis poderes en ellos. Podía seguir pensando lo extraño de la situación pero el viaje tan largo y la cena hicieron que me diera sueño mucho más pronto de lo que pensaba, alcancé a colocar el despertador para dentro de 3 horas y media; la fatiga haría que ningún sonido que no fuera la alarma me perturbara. Aprovechando el lugar en donde estaba, abrí la ventana un poco, el sonido de los grillos y el viento meciendo las hojas me recordó a Midvale antes de quedar dormida.</p>
<p>Encontré a Andrea en la mañana en su cocina, vestía jeans y un suéter negro; se movía con agilidad entre los platillos que preparaba.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Le pedí a las personas que ayudan en la casa no vinieran hoy así que estamos solas, desayunamos y nos vamos"</em>
</p>
<p>En la misma mesa en donde hace unas horas cenamos había bastante comida; la mayoría era pan dulce y frutas. También había varios contenedores con jaleas. Estaba cortando varias naranjas y me dijo que tomara asiento. Fui antes a lavarme las manos y le dije que podía ayudarle con el jugo, las exprimí todas y ella fue a tomar 2 vasos y 2 tazas. Ambas en la mesa desayunamos en armonía. Me iba diciendo qué era cada cosa que no conocía y me preguntaba si me gustaba, a todo le dije que sí.</p>
<p>
  <em>"La comida en tu planeta, ¿es parecida a la de la Tierra?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, en mi planeta casi todo era líquido, no había la suficiente tierra fértil para sembrar, se traían muchas cosas de otros planetas y casi todas las casas tenían de alguna manera jardines artificiales o hidropónicos"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"¿Vives en ciudad Nacional también?" - </em>No debería contestar ese tipo de preguntas pero el latido de su corazón seguía con el mismo ritmo y su mirada estaba enfocada en el celular o en la taza de café que se llevaba a los labios; le contesté con la verdad porque parecía que sólo quería entablar plática mientras compartíamos su mesa.</p>
<p><em>"Sí" </em>- Siguió bebiendo de la taza, me sirvió más jugo sin que le pidiera y acercó una canasta pequeña con más panecillos que parecían croissants, abrió un refractario y de el sacó varias salchichas.</p>
<p><em>"Podrías hacerme algunas preguntas, si es que no quieres que esto parezca un interrogatorio, sólo intento conocerte un poco"</em> - No tenía muchas preguntas para ella, como Kara Danvers sí tenía varias y algún comentario que seguro ella ya se imagina de mi -</p>
<p><em>"¿Cuántos años tienes?"</em> - Había otras preguntas más importantes pero esa parecía ser de las típicas primeras que se deben de preguntar-</p>
<p><em>"34"</em> - Pensé que tendría la misma edad que Lena, dijo que asistieron a la escuela juntas e intuía que eran compañeras de ciclo; Andrea es unos años más grande entonces.</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Tú?" -</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Técnicamente estoy por los 30 pero realmente tengo más de 60"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"¿Cómo es eso posible?" -</em> Dejó la taza en la barra y comenzó a comer de un tazón de frutas con la mano, ahora sí viéndome a los ojos -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mi planeta no existe más, mis padres me enviaron a la tierra antes de que explotara mi hogar y mi nave se desplazó a una zona en donde 'no pasa el tiempo', estuve ahí 24 años antes de llegar a la tierra"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Te vez excelente para la edad que tienes"</em> - Miró la hora de su celular - <em>"Voy por unas cosas a la habitación de mi padre, saldremos en 15 minutos, termina de desayunar"</em></p>
<p>Ella debe de estar consciente que me despediría después de esto, comí a prisa lo más que pude y limpié la cocina. La esperé aquí mismo, no quería estar deambulando por la casa sin su permiso. Había muchas nubes, el viento se sentía con fuerza, traía consigo la posibilidad de nieve o granizo. Andrea me habló para que la acompañara al jardín trasero; ahí nos despedimos.</p>
<p><em>"Me quedaré en Argentina probablemente hasta el lunes, me hubiera gustado que te quedaras en mi país pero imagino debes tener mucho por hacer"</em> - Abrió sus brazos y me acerqué a ella; fue un abrazo fuerte de su parte, ahí me di cuenta que es muy alta. Me besó en ambas mejillas -<em> "Acostúmbrate, los amigos de este lado del mundo nos saludamos y despedimos de esta manera Supergirl" </em>- En la madrugada me tomó desprevenida cuando se despidió así; y ahora espero no haber parecido tan sorprendida-</p>
<p>
  <em>"Espero que su padre se mejore, gracias por toda la comida y el hospedaje"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Gracias a ti, y en serio, espero nos veamos pronto"</em>
</p>
<p>Volando comencé a guardar las preguntas que podría hacerle si es que nos llegamos a encontrar nuevamente, como Supergirl claro. ¿Qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre? ¿Qué le gusta comer?, después me di cuenta que era improbable que ambas tuviéramos la oportunidad o ganas de querer tomar algo juntas. Obviamente Alex estaba en mi departamento esperándome para hablar de lo irresponsable que fuí. Había ordenado comida china porque sabía que tendría hambre después del vuelo.</p>
<p>Le conté algunas cosas sin entrar en detalles (como la enfermedad del señor); le dije que no había tenido la oportunidad de dar una vuelta por el país para comer o ver algunos lugares, en realidad me arrepiento.</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿Entonces ahora serán mejores amigas?, ¿Intentarás acercarte más a ella?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lo dudo, te recuerdo que no le agrado como Kara Danvers y como Supergirl parece ser que tampoco le importo tanto; de hecho eso me agradó"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"¿A qué te refieres?, te insultó o dio a entender que no es pro alien?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, nada de eso; cuando hablamos estaba más enfocada en otras cosas como su celular, la comida o incluso su casa; no me quejo Alex de ello, pero bien sabes tú que las personas idolatran u odian a los alienígenas en los primero encuentros"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sí, cómo olvidar cuando nos conocimos"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Estar con ella fue..." -</em> Hice pausa, pensando las palabras para explicar pero no las encontré - <em>"No sé Alex, lo único que conozco de ella es su persona en el trabajo"</em></p>
<p><em>"Ok, si tú lo dices" </em>- Tomó magistralmente 2 rollos fritos con los palillos y los lanzó a su caja de arroz frito - <em>"Es atípico que no puedas encontrar las palabras para describir a alguien, ni como Kara Danvers periodista y maestra de las palabras ni como Supergirl que prácticamente puede saber si una persona miente o no por el ritmo de su corazón"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Siempre hay una primera vez, quizá Andrea Rojas sea la excepción"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ok..."</em>
</p>
<p>O quizá no quería hablar mal de ella; además no necesitaba que Alex la odiara más, después de haberla llevado a Argentina por más amable que fuera con Supergirl, Alex le tendría cierto rencor; no podía dejar de pensar en su forma de despedirse, me agrada que los humanos sean tan afectuosos con sus saludos, sabía que en muchas partes del mundo era así. En verdad desaproveché la oportunidad de darme una vuelta por el país, quede con muchas ganas de seguir comiendo todo lo de allá.</p>
<p>El lunes en mi escritorio había una caja pequeña, la noté justo al llegar a la oficina; en ella varios dulces que jamás había visto y una nota que decía <em>"Gracias, A.R" </em>Miré hacia atrás y ahí estaba, recargada en su escritorio, mirándome fijamente. Me acerqué a su puerta, esperando en su mirada que dijera si estaba bien que me acercara o si prefería que no lo hiciera. Intuí que estaba bien cuando sonrió pero mientras más me acercaba más rara se tornaba esa sonrisa, se volvió en un gesto engreído que supo ocultar en otra sonrisa. No había necesidad de tocar y entré dándole los buenos días. Ella me miró tanto como pudo en silencio, como cuando estaba en su cocina comiendo mientras ella esperaba a que terminara. Pensé que iba a darme los buenos días también, pero no.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cierra la puerta y toma asiento"</em>
</p>
<p>Andrea vestía un traje de dos piezas, color azul marino y zapatillas. El cabello lo tenías más lacio. Esperó a que tomara asiento para después sentarse frente a mi.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ábrelo, son dulces, he visto que te gusta todo lo que tiene azúcar, espero los disfrutes"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Oh, gracias" - </em>Sí, gracias por arruinar la sorpresa -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Probablemente Supergirl ya te agradeció en mi nombre y en verdad fue de mucha ayuda lo que ambas hicieron"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"No fue nada de mi parte y gracias por los dulces, sí me gustan mucho" - </em>Me iba a levantar ya, no había más que decir -</p>
<p><em>"Aún no te he pedido que te levantes, Kara...creo que no he sido muy justa contigo; no tiene que ver nada lo que hiciste por mí, pero cierto es que este pequeño viaje me hizo reflexionar y estoy dispuesta a permitir que publiques tu historia" </em>- ¿QUÉ? -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Pero ya tengo listas los otros trabajos que me pidió; yo le dije que estaba dispuesta a explorar otras ideas"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Kara, estas oportunidades no se dan seguido" </em>- ¿Todo esto a cambio del viaje?, ¿sólo por eso me dejaría publicar? -</p>
<p>
  <em>"Me debería sentir halagada por la oportunidad pero es imposible pensar que no tuvo que ver lo del fin de semana señorita Rojas, no fue un favor, no me tiene que pagar con eso"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Muy bien" </em>- Se puso de pie y jugueteó con los dedos en el escritorio; yo también me puse de pie y después ella cruzó los brazos - <em>"Entonces puedes retirarte, vere si tus notas son dignas de publicar, cierra después de salir"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Permiso"</em>
</p>
<p>Cerré y me fui a mi escritorio; le enviaría las notas para que pudiera darme una respuesta en la junta general del medio día. Esa caja de dulce duró 2 minutos, fue una recompensa por finalizar el trabajo que me traía loca. No tuve que esperar a la junta, en el mismo mail en donde le envié mis reportajes recibí su corta respuesta: <em>"No"</em></p>
<p>Siendo pesimista esa era la respuesta que esperaba, aún así no pude ocultar que sí me afectó, miré a su oficina y Andrea estaba sentada mirando hacia mi dirección, le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza; ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Quise regresar la mirada al teclado pero el sonoro latir de su corazón me lo impidió. Salí de la oficina para caminar o volar un rato, probablemente era tiempo de buscar trabajo en otro lado, jamás concordaría con Andrea Rojas; fue ridículo ilusionarme.</p>
<p>En la noche ya en casa, recibí un nuevo correo de Andrea; <em>"Siento lo de hoy", </em>no había manera digna o correcta de contestarle así que no lo hice. Me fui a la cama agregando más preguntas que podría hacerle, preguntándome a mi misma por qué seguía pensando en ella.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>N/A:</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hola a todos, espero les haya entretenido o gustado esta primera parte de esta historia; la segunda parte a publicar pronto. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>La tercera parte la pueden encontrar aquí  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771944">https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771944</a>    (Quisiera estar equivocada) </em>
</p>
<p>Hubo un par de comentarios sobre hacer una continuación a "Quisiera estar equivocada" y me pareció entretenida la idea de explicar cómo Andrea y Kara llegaron a donde están. Muchas gracias a quienes sugirieron la idea ;) </p>
<p>Basándome en lo poco y nada que sé sobre velocidad, altura y seguridad para llevar humanos en el aire por un alienígena fue como saqué las horas que tardaron en hacer el viaje desde EUA hasta Argentina; así como el cambio de horario; al parecer Ciudad Nacional estaría en la realidad localizada en California.</p>
<p>Tengo una cuenta kofi; si alguno de ustedes gusta o puede donar algo se los agradeceré infinitamente, pueden encontrarme ahí como: <a href="https://ko-fi.com/lamlagar1">https://ko-fi.com/lamlagar1</a></p>
<p>Cuídense mucho y espero sus comentarios.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>